Sub DHIs
by WafflePancakes
Summary: Improved old story! The Keepers have gone on a trip for the summer leaving their subs to take care of everything, but what happens when the Overtakers come after the newbie keepers in training? Things fall apart. It's up to the new keepers to fight off the overtakers and new OTK's, everything they hold dearest depends on them. Will they be able to save it?
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys and keepers and ladies and… whatever. I'm back with my awesome redone and improved (WHICH MEANS I CHANGED A LOTTA STUFF SO BEAR WITH ME K) story of the Sub KKs you know the story old timers! Yeah! So let me introduce you to IMPROVED characters because I remember them so well…. I'm an awkward potato right now….(0_0)**

"Philby, when are they going to get here we've been waiting forever!" Maybeck complained as he sat on his bag full of clothes. The keepers including Jess and Amanda had been invited to stay in Paris for the whole summer for a DHI thing; of course, they had to accept I mean who wouldn't, now they were just waiting for their replacements.

"You have to give them time Maybeck, they came a long way from their homes," Willa said defending Philby as she always did.

"Of course you would say something like that; you're madly in love with him" Maybeck mumbled, Willa heard and repeatedly hit his shoulder while blushing madly. "I'm so not" she would shout or "take it back," Maybeck just laughed at the light punches.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a big blue van pulled up in front of them and seven kids piled out of the van quickly as they coughed. A girl with a cowgirl hat, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a Texas accent shouted at a blonde haired boy who was just smirking. "You are disgusting, I hope you know that no one's cleaning that up cept you," the girl shouted making the boy laugh.

"I'm not cleaning up anything Cowgirl," the boy said as he walked on over to a guy with hazel eyes, messy light brown hair and hot New Zealand accent (according to Charlene).

"This is why I wanted to stay home," the New Zealander muttered as he continued to cough. The keepers just stood there with confused faces. These people were going to be subbing for them, oh God what have they gotten themselves into. Finn smiled nervously and looked at the still coughing kids "Um, so you people are our subs for the summer? Cool" he said. A boy with bed-headed black hair and dark brown eyes spoke up.

"Sorry for being so rude and telling you our names," the boy apologized as a girl with auburn hair and green eyes giggled at his politeness. "My name is Lanny Evans, an ordinary sixteen year old from good old Florida" he introduced himself.

The girl with the Texas accent and cowgirl hat on her messy dirty blonde hair and green eyes introduced herself. "I'm Abby Lenvido, fifteen years old and a proud Texas girl. I just want to get this over and done with so I can go back home" she explained as she tilted her hat a bit.

The blonde boy pushed Abby out the way and pointed to himself, earning a glare from the girl. "I'm the awesome Seth Wicker, the awesome sixteen year old Seattle guy whose super-" Abby cut the boy off mid-sentence, "shut up!" Seth mumbled something inaudible and frowned.

The New Zealander just sighed and waved at the keepers. "Kia Ora! I'm Oliver Dunes, fifteen year old New Zealander as you can see," he said his accent thick and smooth. Charlene started to swoon over the boy and twirled her hair making Maybeck jealous and glary. 'Well who pissed in his cheerios?' he thought as he just stared at Maybeck with a confused face.

A girl with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled at the group. "I'm Lola Lime," Seth snickered. "Shut up Seth. Anyway, I'm fifteen years old and I'm from Denver if we're playing the 'where we are from?' game," she pushed a strand of hair out if her face as she looked at Jett.

The girl with straight auburn hair and green eyes spoke up with confidence and gave a smile. "I'm Judith; it's so cool to meet you guys. I'm sixteen years old and I'm also from Florida," she nudged Lanny and gave him a look that said 'I know you.' "Don't you go to my school?" She asked him, he didn't answer and just looked away. "O.k. then… this is my sister Elysia, she doesn't talk much but she's scary smart and just scary in general for a fifteen year old," she said gesturing to a girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes who just gave a quick wave.

"Great! Now that you've all introduced yourselves," Professor Philby spoke up. "It's time to get down to business. You will be our subs for the whole summer which means interacting with guest, while interacting with the guests you must answer their questions no matter how stupid or weird they are, you also get a 30 minute break that will be spent anywhere you'd like and last but not least please be on your best behavior."

"Wow, you sound like you've memorized that explanation with no problems at all," Abby said as she looked curiously at the boy, 'he must have the Einstein's brain if he could memorize all of that' she thought. Philby just shrugged and picked his luggage off the ground

"If you need us just call," Finn said as he gave the newcomers his phone number. Judith, who was perkier than the rest, gave the DHIs a hug before waving them off as they piled into another van. The van sped away but before it was too far-gone, Amanda shouted "WATCH OUT FOR ANYTHING WEIRD! DIRECTIONS ARE ON THE PAPER IF YOU FORGET!"

'Watch out for anything weird? What did that mean?' The teens all thought as they walked into the parks that seemed normal.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Willa: She has gone insane!**

**Me: 'gone insane?' My dear Willa I've just re-written my most prized piece of writing and you think I've gone insane because my laughter of joy? Your absolutely right… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**Willa: Um… stay tuned? GUYS HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judith's POV**

I sat in the break room with the other Sub DHIs. It was great knowing that people loved Disney just as much as I do, or maybe they did it for the money because Seth, Abby, and even Elysia definitely looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. I turned to Lanny who was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it, then repeating the same action. I sighed and shifted once more into another comfortable position.

"Maybe," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "We should introduce ourselves."

"We already introduced ourselves when we got here," Seth said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well we don't really know each other after that _incident_," Abby said in an annoyed tone. I saw Seth roll his eyes and show off a little smirk, if I knew any better, I'd say he had an immense crush on Abby already.

"Whatever Cowgirl." Abby growled at her new given nickname Seth had given her, however I thought the name suited her perfectly even though it was an outdated stereotype to call anyone from Texas a cowgirl or cowboy. I gave out another sigh and saw Lanny look towards me before sighing himself.

"I agree we should know more about each other," Lanny said. "I mean we are going to be working together for the summer so why the hell not."

"I guess we can give it a shot, but this better not be any stupid 'Truth or Dare' or 'Would You Rather' because if it is I ain't playing," Abby agreed. Lola, who was sitting by Abby, nodded in agreement and the rest of them followed suit.

"Ok first question," Judith said as she got the others in a circle. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's it I'm out," Seth quickly said as he jumped out the circle.

"Aww is Blondie afraid to tell us his favorite color?" Abby asked in a teasing way. Seth just rolled his eyes and sat on a beanbag way over in the corner.

"Shut it Cowgirl, I can already smell the girlyness in that question and that's just the beginning." Lola just rolled her eyes.

"It's just a question, secret pants you'll live," Lola said in a quiet voice. Seth stuck his tongue out at the two girls and in return, they did the same thing back.

"Lola I can't believe you sided with the Cowgirl, I thought we were friends!" Seth said as he held his heart and a fake pained expression covered his face.

"Not after the _incident_," Lola said with a slight giggle. I saw Oliver's face smile at the girl he was next to, was this break room suddenly the break room of love or something or have I just been reading too many fanfictions and novels?

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPILL THE WATER ON YOU, THE STUPID VAN LURCHED TO A STOP, AND I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM LETTING GO OF THE BOTTLE!" Seth yelled as he waved his arms around trying to make a point. Of course, nobody could blame him except for Abby, who was the victim of the water attack. On that day, I heard Abby swear that she would kill him the first chance she got.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE YOU PIG!" Abby yelled in an annoyed tone as she held out the damp cloth to him. "Look at what your stupid water bottle did to my shirt!" Seth laughed nervously and was about to say something when eight of the Disney security men came in and announced that it was time to do our duty. I squealed in delight, the day has finally come where I actually get to experience the DHI life.

I grabbed my name card and a hat that had the blue Disney logo on it and followed one of the men to where I was supposed to go. It was finally happening, through all the pain and the struggles in my life something good was finally happening to me. The others might not understand, but in some way, I feel like Disney is a part of me. That something brought the others and me here for a strange reason, silly of me I know. As I walked with the guard and asked him questions about his job here in Disney I felt like I was being watched, I turned around and no one was there. Was this what Amanda meant by anything being weird?

I shook my head, clearing it from all the crazy ideas of who could be watching _me_. What would anyone want to do with a girl like me? I'm not special at all… or am I?


End file.
